J'ai vendu mon âme
by Kasumi-Aisu
Summary: La fin d’une guerre est peutêtre synonyme de renaissance pour certains… Mais pour Harry Potter, c’est la fin d’une vie.OS HPDM.


**Titre: **J'ai vendu mon âme

**Auteur: **

**Disclaimer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété, je ne gagne aucun argent à écrire ce scénario.

**Genre: **Romance, Dark.

**Résumé: **La fin d'une guerre est peut-être synonyme de renaissance pour certains… Mais pour Harry Potter, c'est la fin d'une vie. HPDM.

**J'ai vendu mon âme**

Pour eux…

Je suis né pour ça. On m'y a éduqué et, selon eux, préparé. Alors c'est juste un fait normal. Et puis après tout, tuer le Lord Noir n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Car, quand on est le Survivant et le ''choisit'', ça doit être _si facile_.

Pour eux…

La guerre est finie. Ils peuvent enfin profiter de la vie comme bon leur semble et offrir leur visage tout sourire au ciel étoilé. Ils peuvent songer à construire quelque chose sans trembler à l'idée de voir tout s'effondrer. Autour d'eux, sous eux. Le sol est devenu stable.

Car ils ont enfin leur félicité. Celle que je leur ai apporté.

Alors la vie se doit d'être belle et chaque jour est merveilleux. On redécouvre un peu plus la beauté des rayons du soleil, telle une délivrance. Et puis cette renaissance n'en est que la preuve: le monde est beau, et moi avec.

La vie reprend son cours. Même si certaines personnes ne sont plus, elle reprend ses droits, telle une épidémie égoïste et sournoise.

Je la _hais._

Car pour eux…

Je suis leur sauveur. Alors je me dois d'aller _bien_. Je me dois de sourire à chaque jour qui s'offre à moi comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. D'être en _vie_.

A travers leur regard, j'ai passé de belles années à Poudlard et maintenant je dois sûrement me fonder un foyer.. Avec un logement confortable, simple mais en même temps raffiné.

Seulement…

Voient-ils que je ne suis _rien_ et qu'ils sont _tout_? Veulent-ils seulement ouvrir les yeux le temps de s'apercevoir que tout cela n'est qu'illusions à mes yeux?

Je n'ai pas de foyer.

Je n'ai pas d'entourage.

Je n'ai pas de vie.

De toute façon , je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir.

A quoi bon vouloir sourire lorsqu'on en a pas l'envie? A quoi bon aller vers les autres alors qu'ils sont si bien sans notre présence?

Non, le problème n'est pas là, et il ne l'a jamais été. Le fait est que je suis comme ils veulent me voir. Ou alors, me voient-ils comme ils souhaitent me voir?

Je me demande sincèrement si dans le fond ils posent les yeux sur moi. Mais la réponse est toujours toute trouvée: bien sûr qu'ils me regardent. Mais ils ne me voient pas. Je suis comme transparent et ils ne perçoivent que cette image douce et édulcorée de mon être. Celle qu'ils veulent voir.

**Je méprise ce que je suis.**

C'est vrai, après tout, qui suis-je réellement?

Un être tâché de sang.

Une vie gâchée.

J'ai cette impression d'être enchaîné vivant. D'être enfermé dans une cage et de ne pouvoir en sortir. Car je ne peux plus profiter de ces jours qui défilent. Je ne sais même pas si un jour j'ai pu en faire ce dont j'avais envie.

Il fallait que j'écoute Dumbledore. Il fallait que je m'instruise. Il fallait que je me batte pour rester en vie. Pour survivre.

Ma vie n'est qu'un ensemble d'événements tout tracés. Je n'avais pas le choix et je ne l'ai toujours pas. On ne m'a jamais demandé… ce que moi, j'en pensais. Car pour eux, je suis tout. Je ne suis _rien._

Et cette cage qu'ils ont dessiné autour de mon être me fait mal. Je suffoque sous sa présence. Sous sa force. J'avale et je recrache cet air qui me brûle les poumons. Je respire avec tellement de difficultés dans cette prison sans vie.

Beaucoup me disent que je paie tout simplement de mes erreurs. Que si j'en suis là, c'est parce que je le _veux_ bien. Car certains le voient; ou du moins, pensent le voir. Car pour eux, ce n'est pas grave. Ça n'est pas important et que passager. Après tout, je suis le Survivant; je m'en sors toujours. Mais là… ne voient-ils pas que….

**Je méprise ce que je suis.**

Je me demande comment ils me considèrent. Suis-je un être…? Un objet dont on se sert pour rendre la population plus souriante?

Ce soir, c'est noël.

Ils sont en famille. Tous à sourire.

Et moi, je suis seul, car j'ai tout perdu dans cette guerre. Mes parents. Mon humanité.

Molly a bien voulu m'inviter, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne le mérite pas. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains. J'ai trop de réactions agressives et violentes. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie. C'est pour cela que je n'ai aucun regret.

Car je suis vide. Je n'ai plus rien à l'intérieur de moi à part cette soumission qui a guidé mes pas depuis ma plus jeune enfance. Déjà chez les Dursley, je n'avais pas le droit de penser. Ensuite à Poudlard… mon destin s'est concrétisé. J'ai toujours suivit ces pas devant moi sans même chercher à comprendre quoique ce soit. Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un a tenté de savoir s'ils me correspondaient ou non. Toujours est-il que personne n'a songé à créer un avenir à ces pas. A partir de ce jour où le Lord Noir tombait, ces pas restaient dans l'ombre. Ils m'abandonnaient à moi-même. Ils me trahissaient. Car ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Alors pourquoi continuer à éclairer encore et encore mon chemin?

Je le savais avant même d'aller affronter Voldemort. J'ai eut dû mal à m'y faire. Tout le monde me disait qu'après cette épreuve, je verrai la vie autrement. Et que tout se passerai bien.

Mais… en savent-ils quelque chose?

Ils ne sont pas à ma place. Ils ne l'ont jamais été. Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait que de voir son existence éclairé jusqu'à un point noir et plus sombre que tout. Jusqu'à cette date où la prophétie se réaliserait. De voir son avenir avec une ligne droite… sans issue. Et cet exutoire qui nous attend. On sait à l'avance qu'on y échappera pas.

Je savais à l'avance, qu'à partir de ce jour… je n'aurai plus vie. Car ce pourquoi j'étais né s'envolait en poussières. Et que ce jour était synonyme de ma mort.

Je le savais… et ça n'a pas raté. Je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle que l'on considère comme un symbole. Comme un objet. Comme un sauveur. Mais pas comme un être humain.

**Je méprise ce que je suis.**

Je crois que dans le fond, ce monde ne me ressemble pas. Il ne m'a jamais ressemblé.

Il me dégoûte chaque jour un peu plus

Il ne me voit pas alors que j'ai sacrifié mon existence pour lui. Pour le sauver.

Je me demande bien souvent quelle aurait été ma vie s'il n'y avait jamais eut cette prophétie. Je me demande parfois si ce mal qui me ronge de l'intérieur et qui écrase ma cage thoracique contre cette prison est en moi. Peut-être suis-je ce que je mérite d'être. L'ombre de moi-même.

C'est pour cela que je suis là, au milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Car je sais qu'il n'y a que là que je pourrai trouver ce que je cherche. Ce qui pourrai un tant soit peu m'apaiser: un acquéreur.

En cette soirée de Noël, quelques flocons tombent doucement devant mes yeux. Avec grâce et douceur, ils forment parfois quelques arabesques en cœur en suivant le mouvement d'une faible brise.

Je laisse mon regard suivre ces petites masses blanches et légères tomber devant mes yeux.

Lorsqu'il n'y en aura plus, je prendrai la première personne que je croiserai dans cette Allée déserte. Et je _la_ lui vendrai.

**Je méprise ce que je suis.**

Je méprise ce qui m'entoure.

Car tout m'écœure.

Je n'avais rien demandé à part peut-être un peu de reconnaissance et d'humanité.

A part avoir une vie.

Et je n'ai plus envie d'être éveillé même si je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Pour voir quoi…?

Ces flocons de neige qui s'embrassent dans leur douce danse?

Ces même là qui tombent au sol pour commencer à fondre lentement et redevenir eau?

Je plisse légère les paupières. Dans l'obscurité de cette nuit d'hiver, je n'arrive à distinguer que quelques flocons dispersés. Ils sont moins nombreux et se cherchent. Mais ils n'arrivent pas à se trouver, car trop de distance les sépare.

Enfin… le dernier passe telle une caresse devant mes yeux et se pose délicatement au sol. J'ai suivit son chemin jusqu'à sa mort, telle une prière morbide ou plutôt une délivrance. Je relève alors lentement les yeux pour chercher et apercevoir la silhouette de mon futur acquéreur. Au loin, au coin même de l'Allée, une ombre se dessine dans la faible lueur que diffusent ces quelques torches magiques. Elle s'approche lentement et devient plus nette. Je sais… que je dois aller au devant et que je dois la lui mettre entre les doigts. Je sais que cette personne m'attend. Sinon elle ne serait pas là, un soir de noël, dans ce froid glaçant.

Un visage familier se décrit sous mes yeux. Je ne cille même pas. Après tout, que ça soit lui ou un autre, qu'est-ce que cela peut changer?

Dans un souffle, je lui dis ce pourquoi je suis là. Je ne lui demande même pas son avis. Je lui cale ma baguette magique entre ses doigts et je fixe mes pupilles dans les siennes, glacées d'un bleu si confus.

Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je fais ça. Lui qui m'a vu se battre à ses côtés pour faire tomber son maître… Lui qui m'a poussé au delà de mes limites pour me permettre de m'en sortir.

Lui non plus n'a pas eut une vie si facile. Il a tenter tant bien que mal de se créer une raison de vivre ou plutôt un sens à ses jours, mais son passé avec son éducation l'a rattrapé. Alors il a dû faire un choix: suivre sans ciller le Lord Noir ou alors… Jouer un double jeu. Ce qu'il a fait, sans se soucier des conséquences. Il a frôlé la mort maintes fois, mais lui avait cette force au fond de son âme… Lui avait un but, quelque chose à sauver.

Malfoy… _Accepte_…

Mon existence n'a aucun sens… elle n'est qu'une chose qui glisse entre mes doigts pour se faner au sol. Qu'un fait qui reste banal… normal.

Alors s'il te plait… Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne souhaite plus vivre. Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi cela tombe sur toi. C'est le destin…

A l'intérieur de moi je me sens…

Et personne ne s'aperçoit de ce qui m'arrive…

S'il te plait… _Accepte_…

**Je méprise ce que je suis.**

Je m'allonge sur cette table, au centre de son séjour. Après avoir hoché de la tête sans avoir oublié de m'offrir un regard triste et perdu, il m'invita en sa demeure. Il faut bien que nous exécutions le protocole.

Il me fait choisir une fiole. Parmi plusieurs, j'en choisis une en forme de petite poire. Son bouchon qui s'emboîte parfaitement est sculpté avec grâce et finesse. Et puis surtout, ce qui me plait le plus est le fait qu'elle est transparente… un fil d'or dessine des arabesques tout autour de son corps mais laisse à son propriétaire le loisir d'observer son contenu.

Après quelques temps d'hésitation, Draco lève sa baguette au dessus de mon corps. Je vois qu'il est résigné et qu'il le fait à contre cœur. Non… il ne le fait pas contre son gré, mais il le fait _pour moi_. Parce que je le lui ai demandé.

Je ne l'entends pas prononcer l'enchantement qu'il n'a que murmuré, mais le sort s'abat avec lenteur sur mon corps. Telle une plume qui se pose délicatement sur moi, la lumière de sa magie m'emprisonne avec tendresse…

Je ne souhaite plus ouvrir les yeux. Pour voir quoi… pour voir qui?

Je suis sans regret. Oui, car je pars… et je sais que je n'en reviendrai jamais. Et puis aussi parce que j'ai enfin trouvé un acquéreur… un acquéreur qui m'offre une fiole. Et c'est dans ce lieu qu'il m'est offert que je me fanerai enfin.

Je me sens plus léger et le bout de mes doigts deviennent plus froids que jamais. La vie quitte lentement son royaume et remonte le long de mes veines pour être aspiré. Elle suit calmement le chemin qu'on lui impose jusqu'à former une faible brume à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Comment puis-je le savoir alors que mon corps dénué de vie garde irrémédiablement les yeux clos? Car je suis cette brume.

Les sensations qui m'entourent sont étranges. Je ne vois rien. Je n'entends rien. Mais je pense. Et je sais.

Tout comme je sais, à l'instant même où je me faufile avec grâce dans la petite fiole, guidé par la baguette distraite de mon propriétaire… que Draco n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de mon corps qui ne reprendra vie que lorsqu'il retrouvera mon âme. D'ailleurs…

Je sais qu'il s'approche de 'moi'. La petite fiole l'attend patiemment aux côtés de mon visage. Moi aussi. Et je sais qu'il me dévore encore des yeux. Il se penche juste au dessus de mon visage et détaille un peu plus mes traits. Il laisse l'une de ses mains glisser le long de ma joue dans une caresse tendre pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes déjà glacées par sa magie.

Avant de relever son visage du mien, il attrape la fiole entre ses doigts avec précautions pour ensuite s'éloigner de moi. Il se dirige avec une certaine tristesse vers son bureau en serrant son petit flacon entre ses doigts. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça…? Pourquoi m'embrasser? Cela faisait-il parti du protocole? Je sais que je ne connais pas parfaitement ce procédé mais…

Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait ça, s'il n'y avait pas été obligé. C'est tout.

Il ouvre la porte d'une de ses armoires vitrées… Plusieurs objets de grandes valeurs sont positionnés avec un grand soin et il dépose délicatement la petite fiole au sein d'eux. Bien visible devant tous. Et il referme la petite porte tout en gardant un regard sur le petit flacon. Sur moi, petite brume blanche aux reflets électriques qui s'agite lentement…

Trophée d'une vie… Trophée d'amour.

''Quand tu voudras revivre, je te ferais renaître.

En attendant, dors mon amour.''

**Je méprise ce que j'étais.**

**- Fin -**

**Vous avez aimer…?**

**Je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi et j'aimerai savoir si ma rédaction mérite d'autres histoires!**

**J'espère à bientôt, **

**Kasumi.**


End file.
